


I'm Home

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Only you can turn the vicious man into a teddy bear.





	I'm Home

(e/c) eyes watched from the shadows as the captain of the 11th Division trained with his zanpakto. She wasn’t supposed to be back yet, oh no, not for another three weeks but she had done everything possible to accomplish her mission so she could return to her captain’s side. He needed her there, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Those beautiful eyes scanned over his scarred covered body, watching the way his muscles rippled underneath his tanned skin. Today was the couple’s third anniversary and he had trapped himself in the training grounds. No one knew of (f/n)’s early arrival, only Old Man Yamamoto, but he had agreed to let her wander around the Soul Society secretly. She smiled to herself, watching the ever blood thirsty captain train until his spikes fell from the heat making his hair cascade around his shoulders. It made the girl chuckle at just how sexy he was.

“Who the hell is there?” his gruff voice barked.

(f/n) stepped out from the shadows, finally releasing her concealed reiatsu. His beautiful golden reiatsu mixed with her equally beautiful (f/c) one. Oh, how he had missed her so, so much. His one uncovered eye scanned over her body, taking notice of the way her shoulder was bandaged. He walked towards her, zanpakto still in hand. He swung his zanpakto, only for (f/n) to stop it with a zanpakto of her own.

“I missed ya, (f/n).”

“I’m home. Thank you for the wonderful welcome, Kenpachi!” the girl replied as she pushed back, a smile on her face.

Kenpachi dropped his sword and fully faced her, his cocky smile now replaced with one of sincerity. (f/n) put away her zanpakto and looked up at the almost seven foot tall man, her captain. The pair could feel their reiatsus mixing, creating an even stronger aura around them while all they did was stare at each other.

“You’re back three weeks early. Did the Old Man make ya come back?”

“Not at all. I finished my mission early so that way I would be here today, Captain.”

“Cut the “captain” crap. Ya know damn well that ya don’t have to call me that.”

“My apologies, Kenpachi.”

(f/n) took a step closer to Kenpachi, her hand out-stretched to touch his hard chest. Her small hand landed on a scar that had not been on his body when she left five weeks ago. Oh, Kenpachi had some explaining to do, but that could wait until later. The last thing she wanted to do was scold the man on their anniversary. His hand rest on top of hers, making her focus her (e/c) eyes on his face.

“How was Yachiru without me?”

“That brat couldn’t find a damn thing to do! I need ya here, (f/n).”

“I’m back, aren’t I? Now quit complaining, Kenpachi.”

She placed both hands on his chest, wanting to feel him under her palms. Soon, she was scooped into his arms, both resting under her butt to bring her up to his level. She pushed off his eyepatch, knowing that he really didn’t need the article of clothing anyways, and looked into his eyes. A slight blush crept on to her cheeks as no words were being spoken. This was the Kenpachi only she knew, and the couple planned to keep it that way. Slowly, their lips connected in a soft kiss before (f/n) pulled away, the ever cheesy smile on her beautiful face.

“Oh, so your wife is back already?” a third party asked, ruining the moment.

“Dammit, Yumichika, what do you want? Also, don’t call her that. She’s my girlfriend.” Kenpachi asked as he set (f/n) down on the ground before turning to the pretty boy.

“We all came to welcome (f/n)-chan back. We picked up on her reiatsu a little while ago so we thought she would be out here with you,” Yumichika said as he flipped his hair out of the way.

(f/n) rolled her eyes and pressed her body against Kenpachi’s, suddenly feeling shy at the arrival of everyone else. Kenpachi hooked an arm around her shoulder and sighed, obviously annoyed. He didn’t not want to spend their anniversary with the rest of the bloodthirsty squad. That was just not an option.

He picked up (f/n) and threw her over his shoulder, walking to their shared room to spend the rest of the day alone. Kenpachi placed (f/n) on the bed, before kicking the door shut and locking it. Her uniform was messed up, but it didn’t matter. It would come off at some point today, whether it was now or later was up for debate.

“Take off your kosode. I wanna check your shoulder.”

The (h/c) haired girl stripped herself of the top half of her uniform, leaving her open for Kenpachi’s greedy eyes. He took in her front half, memorizing each and every curve of her before he focused on her shoulder. It was a deep injury, but it wouldn’t scar. If anything, it would be sore for another week or so. Kenpachi attended to her wound before he ran his fingers up and down her sides.

“I never would have thought you to be the type to worry about injuries, Kenpachi.”

“On me, never. You’re a different story though. “

Her kosode pooled around her elbows, but she didn’t mind. For two of the most vicious and bloodthirsty souls in the Soul Society, they were so vulnerable. In her previous life, she had searched desperately for someone she could be this vulnerable with, which resulted in her premature coming to the Soul Society. Now that she was here, she didn’t want to leave.

Kenpachi pulled on her obi, removing it from her body completely before he was able to take off the kosode. His hands slipped into her hakama, pulling them off as well before he grabbed a shirt for her to wear. He slipped it over her head and arms before sitting on the bed again.

“Eh? No sex?” (f/n) asked, pouting slightly as she watched Kenpachi strip as well.

“Nope. It’s our anniversary. I want a very simple one this time, so I’m just gonna cuddle and sleep next to ya.”

“Looks like someone is being a softy…” (f/n) teased.

“Oh shut up and enjoy me love, ya brat.”

He slipped into the bed with her and pulled her to his body once again, this time wrapping an arm around her hip. Kenpachi never ceased to amaze his girlfriend and he would make sure to keep that going.

“Happy anniversary, Kenpachi.”

“Right back at ya, (f/n).”


End file.
